Red Roses Jhonny one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: You're at a buisness trip with your father. After a visit at the McGregors, you get a bucket of red roses. Who is it from? YouXJhonny.


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Jhonny one shot on request. This one is for Zeldin. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Red Roses  
(Jhonny one shot)**

**  
**You're at a business trip with your father. He's taken you with him because he thinks you live in a dream world with your thoughts of romance. So he has taken you with him to teach you something about the real world, and that the man he will find for you will be best choice. You sigh and look out the car window. The car is driving true a small forest and you look at the trees passing by. The McGregor family, that you are now on your way to visit, is wealthy and has the power to pull the right strings. So your father has ordered you to behave and not talk unless you're talked too. You let out a new sigh, just as you drive out of the forest. In front of you is a grand castle, true the rain it looks even more impressive and a bit scary. You look at it in awe. The car stops in front of the door and the driver opens the door for you. He holds out an umbrella for your father and together with him you walk up to the gigantic doors, just as the butler opens it for you.

Inside you stand there looking around. The McGregors comes and welcomes you, before they leave with your father. Again you stand there, but this time your eyes is locked on the guy in front of you, the McGregor's son, Jhonny. He glares back at you. For a moment none of you say anything, but then....

"Come on, we can be in the living room." He says with a sigh and turns and start walking. You hesitate for a moment before you follow him.

* * *

The rain hammers on the window. You look out into the dark and rainy garden. True the water you can see it's a rose garden. Jhonny walks up besides you and stares out the window as well. You don't say anything, just continue looking at the roses. You notice him look over at you.

"You like rain?" He asks, pretending not to care.

"No, I like the roses." You reply and meet his eyes. You look at each other just as a lightning flares the sky making you jump. You smile and sit down in the couch and take a sip of the hot tea. He continues to look at you as he sits down opposite of you. As the time passes you end up talking and discover you both like beybladeing. When your dad returns you get on your feet to leave.

"We'll be back to discus more tomorrow." Your father says and shakes Mr McGregor's hand.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Jhonny says and avoids looking at you. Blinking at him not sure what he' thinking, you reply;

"Yeh sure." Then go back to the hotel with your father.

* * *

The next day someone knocks on your hotel room door. When you open it you find a woman with a huge rose bucket in her arms.

"Miss _______?" she asks. You nod.

"This flowers where sent to you. It doesn't have a note." She hands you the bucket before she leaves again. You stare at the beautiful red roses and wonder who sent them. Later you're in the car with your father, on your way to the McGregors. You're still trying to figure out who sent the roses. Today the sun is shining brightly and it's clear that it's going to be a lovely day. You see he McGregor's castle, and in the sun it looks breathtakingly beautiful, unlike the night before. The butler takes you to the veranda with view of the rose garden. When Jhonny sees you he seems to tense up, still he greets you. Your parents start talking business and finds papers to sign and so on.

"Want to take a walk?" Jhonny asks you and you're glad to get away from your parents.

He leads you into the rose garden and you talk about everything as you admire the beautiful red flowers.

"Jhonny, I just remembered. I got a huge bucket of roses this morning, but it didn't say who it was from." You say wondering. He becomes quiet and avoids looking at you.

"Jhonny?" you stare at him.

"It's tea time so let's go back to the veranda" h says and starts walking in that direction. You blink and hurry after him. You spend the whole day at the McGregor's, eating dinner and having a lot of fun with Jhonny. You're about to leave when Jhonny takes you to the side.

"Will you visit again tomorrow?" He asks you, making you bright up.

"I'd love to." You say.

* * *

The next morning you wake up with a smile, looking forward to see Jhonny. Once more the woman comes and gives you a new bucket of red roses.

"No note this time either?" you ask her.

"No miss, but you're very lucky to have someone send you this. He must be very in love with you." She replies. You feel yourself blush, but smile and make ready to visit Jhonny.

Once again the two of you are walking true the rose garden. You talk about all and everything.

"I got another rose bucket this morning." You say, like before he becomes quiet.

"Jhonny?" you look at him and smile.

"You sent them didn't you?" you ask him still smiling. He looks surprised at you and blushes.

"H-how did you know?" He asks.

"I recognised the red roses from this garden. And you didn't come with any comment when I told you yesterday." You're still smiling, and his blush deepens a bit. With a light sigh you sit down on a bench and look at him. He sits down besides you without looking at you. For a moment you just sit there enjoying the sun and smell of the roses. Then you feel him take your hand in his.

"I love you." He says, still not looking at you. Blinking you look surprised at him, but then smile and lean closer to him. He turns to you and you look each other in the eyes before slowly laning closer and meet in the middle with a loving kiss.

"I love you too Jhonny." You say when you part again. Then you sit there snuggled up in each other's arms.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
